narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagari
is a kunoichi who is beholden to no village. She formerly owed her allegiance to , but renounced all her affiliations with Suna after witnessing corrupt and iniquitous acts carried out by members of its council. She is currently a vigilante, having sworn to rid the shinobi world of evildoer ninja and their corporate counterparts. Background During her tenure in Suna, Kagari was reputed to be a ninja of exemplary performance, having accrued numerous accolades from local and foreign shinobi alike. Kagari was notably the only survivor of the Tajihi Incident— a tragedy in which a group of juveniles was taken hostage by bandit ninja who demanded reformation of Suna's political and military affairs. When Suna's officials refused to acquiesce, the bandits began to systematically slaughter the children, killing one for every elapsed hour that Suna officials delayed by. When they attempted to kill Kagari, however, she simply cut each of their throats. The horrors to which Kagari had been subjected would leave an indelible mark on her psyche. At some point, Kagari became acquainted with the Sand Siblings. She was always compassionate towards , despite being fully well aware of the fact that her compassion would not be reciprocated. Her relationship with may have been defined as one of mutual respect. Kagari and became intertwined in a bitter rivalry for the title of supreme Wind Release user, a rivalry which culminated with Kagari's promotion to chūnin and subsequent defeat of Temari in a sparring match. Personality Kagari is a woman who suppresses her emotions in order to achieve her ends as efficaciously as is possible. She exudes an aura of imperturbability, being unfazed by even the most extraordinary of events. She can keep her composure even when faced with seemingly insurmountable odds, a trait which has served her extremely well during her venerable career as a vigilante assassin. Complementing Kagari's detached demeanor is a ruthless, callous, and implacable streak. She executes with sadistic precision, being deaf to the pleas for mercy that her victims offer to her. When engaged in combat that is unrelated to her summary assassinations, Kagari is known to toy with her opponents in much the same way that a cat does with a mouse, viewing them as her playthings as opposed to sentient entities worthy of her respect. Kagari also has an excessively meticulous facet of her character; that is to say, she pays great attention to things that by others would be considered frivolous and insignificant. This fastidiousness of Kagari's has manifested itself in various ways, such as her keeping of a list of people whom she has assassinated; if she makes even a slight mistake in entering information into the list, she destroys it and rewrites it from scratch. Contrary to her external veneer of amorality, however, Kagari is at heart a woman of principles, whose actions, reprehensible though they may be, are motivated by what she considers to be the greater good. Kagari has sought to rid the world of those people who would tear down society for the purpose of self-aggrandizement, due to her own steadfast conviction that their eradication is indeed a virtuous cause to which she has herself committed. This was first exampled when, after completing her assassination of an unscrupulous shipping magnate whose name is as of yet unknown, she remarked to Hanaya that the stench of blood which she had accumulated sickened her. Kagari further went on to say that she revulsed the person she had become, but could not and would not change due to the necessity of the deeds which she carries out. Appearance A feared assassin merely for her abilities, Kagari's appearance is what has truly made her the stuff of legend. Befitting her name, Kagari has deep crimson hair, the length of which being such that it hangs unfettered just beneath her backside. Spiked tufts of her hair protrude from a white cloth that Kagari has wrapped around her head, in a manner similar to a forehead protector. Her feral eyes are distilled jade, being closer in appearance to feline visual organs than those of a human. The lower half of Kagari's face is obscured currently by a cloth mask, but in her younger years it was unconcealed, and was thought to be very attractive by many Suna citizens close to Kagari's age at the time. Kagari's current garb consists of a khaki shirt with inlaid mesh patterns, that leaves exposed her shoulders and upper pectoral region. A maroon band with several pouches is fitted around her chest. Black pieces of cloth adorn both of Kagari's forearms, with bandages being wrapped around her right one. Kagari also wears black pants, with her right leg being covered in bandages. Abilities As a juvenile attending Suna's ninja academy, Kagari exhibited precocious skill in the various ninja arts. Her talents were such that she was able to effortlessly slay the murderers that were her assailants during the time she was held captive, though this can be attributed predominantly to the fact that she caught the said assailants unawares. As Kagari's age and maturity advanced, so did the level of prowess which she displayed as a kunoichi. At the tender age of eleven, Kagari had already been promoted to the rank of chūnin, a rare and commendable accomplishment. Kagari was rumored to be in possession of such skill that she single-handedly defeated an invading platoon of Iwagakure ninja, with the use of only a rudimentary Wind Release technique. While the rumor was proven to be not veracious, it was not entirely baseless; Kagari had, in fact, easily dispatched four Iwa-nin who were engaged in espionage activities near the border of the , with aid from her teammates not having been necessitated. This event was grossly exaggerated by Kagari's compatriots, and evolved into the rumor it had been at the time. At the age of sixteen, Kagari was deemed to be skilled enough to carry out infiltrations of villages such as without being detected, tasks which she executed flawlessly. In the during the chūnin exams, Kagari was even able to approach Gaara without betraying the smallest hint of her presence to the latter, with him being made aware of it only when Kagari chose to reveal herself. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu can easily be considered the field in which Kagari is most skilled. The majority of her non-elemental ninjutsu revolve around the hardening and manipulation of her hair. Kagari has displayed the ability to utilize her hair in the form of numerous extendable blades that impale nearly everything with which they come into contact, and she is also capable of releasing a venerable barrage of imitation senbon through the masterful usage of her hair. The aforementioned hair needles are fashioned in such a way that they not only have finely honed points, but in addition highly abrasive surfaces; upon piercing their target, the needles proceed to abrade the interior of it as they continue on their trajectory, causing acute internal injury to whomever is so unfortunate as to receive damage from them. Nature Transformation Kagari is hailed as a highly proficient user of the , having been acknowledged by Temari, who is herself an adept user of wind techniques, as being the . Kagari's signature move is the Heavenly Dog Wind Technique, a move in which she conjures up violently rotating air currents and then corrals them together, compressing them in so doing. The wind is then moulded into the likeness of a demon, and thrust at Kagari's target, causing significant damage to it and its surroundings. Kagari has also demonstrated the ability to shape wind into innumerable needles that can either incapacitate or kill an enemy, the severity of their effects being contingent on the vital points that are struck by them. In Part I, Kagari was at least adept enough with the usage of the technique to fell several opponents without causing them grievous injury, but by Part II, Kagari's mastery over the Myriad of Wind Needles Technique has increased to such a level that she is capable of entirely stripping a tree of its leaves without damaging the actual body of the tree. Kagari's mastery of wind manipulation is not merely limited to having injurious effects, however. Through the usage of the Wind Illusory Deception Technique, Kagari is able to increase the kinetic energy of the molecules of a given quantity of air. This increase in energy of the molecules in turn causes an increase in the temperature of the gas; once the temperature of this air has reached a certain magnitude, it begins to shimmer, distorting the vision of anyone who attempts to perceive what is beyond it. Kagari often uses this technique to subtly offset an opponent's depth perception, which negatively affects the accuracy of their attacks. Kagari has also been shown to be able to avail herself of the , being able to use the to spit a barrage of manipulated fireballs at her opponents. Bukijutsu Kagari is a well-versed user of shuriken, being able to throw the weapons in such a manner that she never misses her target unless he or she moves in an unexpected fashion after the shuriken have been released. In addition, Kagari developed a technique whereby she can launch a volley of shuriken and immediately conceal their presence, while simultaneously projecting an equal number of illusive shuriken; the driving logic behind this technique is that the evasion of the illusory shuriken by the target will place them directly in the path of the real, cloaked shuriken. Of course, for the technique to achieve its desired outcome, Kagari must accurately predict the location to which her target will retreat in the process of evading the illusory shuriken, in order to strategically place both the illusory and concealed weapons. However, even if the primary stage of the technique fails, Kagari can launch a secondary offensive by remotely controlling the downed shuriken with her chakra and flinging them in the direction of her target; the typical shinobi suspects this secondary attack not in the least, due to operating on the assumption that shuriken on the ground place no threat to him. Due to the extremely high killing rate of the technique, Kagari bestowed on it the title of Death God Shuriken. Kagari is, moreover, an accomplished user of needles, a fact which is exemplified by her usage of the Shadow Needle Technique. In this technique, Kagari throws several silver-colored, highly reflective needles, and one dark-colored, dull needle, the tip of which being also laced with a venom of great toxicity. The target typically evades the light colored needles, which are readily visible to the sunlight which is reflected off of them, but due to the fact that the dark, dull needle is rather difficult to discern, fails to avoid it. Upon being impaled by the dark needle, toxins are injected into the bloodstream of the victim, soon after which follow violent convulsions and a swift, but by no means painless, death. Taijutsu Taijutsu is admittedly one of the ninja skills in which Kagari is deficient. While being technically capable in the execution of the techniques of hand-to-hand combat, Kagari's blows do not pack significant power to them, mainly due to her negligence of her physical attributes in favor of honing her ninjutsu. Owing to her less-than-impressive physical strength, Kagari sees taijutsu as a means of last resort for open combat, though her skill in that department sufficed in fending off multiple ninja of at least chūnin rank. Her physical endurance is similarly scanty, as several puncture wounds from bladed weapons of unknown classification were enough to render her immobile. What Kagari lacks in brute strength, however, she more than makes up for in speed. As an assassin, the rapidity with which Kagari moves is of the utmost importance; it simply would not do if she were to succeed in murdering her target, only to be apprehended shortly thereafter due to having not made a celeritous getaway. As is altogether befitting of a ninja of Kagari's profession, Kagari's speed is extremely great; at her best, she is able to move between two points as if by use of teleportation. During a Suna council meeting turned violent argument, Kagari was able to disarm half a dozen bellicose shinobi of their drawn swords before any of them exhibited any reaction whatsoever, save for blinking in dumbfounded stupor. Genjutsu In spite of the fact that it is not her preferred method of combat, Kagari does have a measure of expertise in the field of genjutsu. Contrary to the manner in which genjutsu is typically employed, Kagari's illusions serve not to inflict psychological trauma on their targets, but rather to subtly and surreptitiously subjugate them to her will; this clandestine manipulation is epitomized by Kagari's use of the Demonic Illusion: Whispering Vengeance Premonition Technique. In this technique, Kagari enters the mind of one of her foes, and implants into it the notion that one of the allies of that foe is traitorous, and will turn on him, or someone close to him, as soon as circumstances are conducive to so doing. As one would expect, this fear of the target of the illusion for his own safety prompts him to strike preemptively, striking down his former ally before he can wreak his imagined destruction. This technique forms the basis of Kagari's "divide and conquer" approach to skirmishes in which she is at a numerical disadvantage. The one drawback to the genjutsu, however, is that its target must be working in concert with other ninja, and thus if he does not actually have allies, the illusion is rendered absolutely useless. Summoning Technique At some point during the time in which she was a resident of Suna, Kagari signed a summoning contract with scorpions, doing so because of the creatures' resilience, stealth, and the toxicity of their venom. Kagari has been seen integrating scorpions into her both her assassinations and open combats very rarely. However, on the few occasions when she does employ them, a favored tactic of Kagari's is to visually impair her opponents with the Hiding in Sand Technique, after which the scorpions will emerge from their subterranean concealment, violently and mercilessly stabbing their victims with venom-laced stingers. Part I Part II Trivia * is a Japanese word used to refer to iron baskets used for holding torches or hot coals. Kagari's name is also a reference to , which means "bonfire". Quotes